


Всему свое время

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Об упрямстве, упорстве и друзьях, которые хотят как лучше, а получается как всегда.





	Всему свое время

Кай слышит знакомые шаги и со вздохом подтягивает колени, освобождая место.

\- Нобу-чиааааан, - доносится из-за полога противный голос. Справа. Тихие шаги, потом: - Нобу-чаааааааан, - уныло, с завываниями. Слева. Тяжелая ткань шуршит, полы расходятся немного, и между ними появляется лицо Куроо. – Нобу-чан!

Кай демонстративно читает учебник.

Лицо исчезает, полог снова шуршит, собирается складками, и Куроо вползает на кровать, привычно устраиваясь у Кая в ногах.

\- Слушай, - говорит он своим нормальным, серьезным голосом. – Ты дочитал Шейдмора?

Поговорить про учебу Кай всегда готов, но прекрасно знает, что Куроо здесь не за этим. Они все же успевают обсудить тридцать два альтернативных способа приготовления пылающей закваски и ее производных, пока Куроо это не надоедает и он не переводит тему мастерски, в своем неповторимом стиле.

\- Так что она ответила?

Кай следит за пляшущими в луче света пылинками и молчит. Куроо молчит тоже, листает страницы и ждет. Вздохнув, Кай поворачивается на спину и закрывает глаза локтем.

\- Ладно, не принимай трагических поз, - хмыкает Куроо.

На самом деле поза не то чтобы трагическая. У Кая вообще не очень хорошо с крайними полюсами эмоций, все ровненько, без перегибов, так что припекает – да, как в хорошо прогретой печке - со всех сторон. И ведь он даже не может сказать: я сделаю, если ты сделаешь. Куроо не надо уговаривать, не надо разводить и подзуживать, он подходит к Дайчи сам, регулярно, с завидным упрямством и упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Раз за разом получает отказ – правда, Каю кажется, все менее яростный и искренний, - пожимает плечами и ждет следующего удобного случая.

Кай так не может.

Или не хочет.

Несколько лет он, как и большая часть учеников Хогвартса, не особо замечал Сугу. Ее воспринимали скорее как приятное дополнение к Савамуре, которую трудно было проигнорировать. Симпатичная, улыбчивая, да – но тихая, ничем не примечательная, немного теряющаяся рядом с подругой.

А потом обеих взяли в команду по квиддичу.

Кай и Куроо пришли на их первую тренировку. Суга пронеслась прямо над ними, с хохотом увернулась от бладжера, крикнула что-то капитану – белая ведьма, подумал Кай почему-то с грустью. Совершенно не помогло и то, что для очередной курсовой на совместном уроке зельеварения великий рандом свел их вместе, и Кай получил возможность не только узнать кое-что новое о термической обработке редких и редчайших ингредиентов, но и рассмотреть венку, бьющуюся на запястье, и крепко задуматься о том, как ощущаются под рукой невесомые на вид платиновые волосы.

Всему свое время, философски размышляет Кай, не без страха ожидая следующего бала, потому что для их года как раз пришла пора расцветать, удивлять и меняться.

 

Кто-то подбросил в камин грушевых поленьев, и теперь комнату наполняет тонкий цветочный аромат. Суга, завернувшись в плед и улегшись щекой на стол – кто бы мог подумать, что конспекты по гербологии такие удобные – наблюдает за эпической битвой Дайчи с нумерологией. Пока Дайчи, судя по выражению лица и степени растрепанности, проигрывает.

\- Попроси Куроо помочь, - говорит Суга и, насладившись зрелищем того, как темнеют скулы Дайчи, добавляет: - Он тебе не откажет.

Ее не перестает удивлять легкость, с которой обычно уравновешенная и уверенная Дайчи превращается в лучшем случае в фурию, а в худшем – в затюканного встрепанного воробья при одном упоминании имени Куроо.

\- Кстати, ты слышала, они с Каем поспорили?

Смирившись с судьбой, Дайчи тяжело вздыхает.

\- О чем на этот раз?

Отчасти ее можно понять: кажется, народ уже спорит, о чем и с кем Куроо заключит очередное пари, кого возьмет на слабо.

\- О том, что ты пригласишь его в Хогсмид.

Дайчи автоматически дописывает формулу, потом поднимает глаза от тетради, несколько секунд смотрит в пространство и переводит взгляд на Сугу.

\- ЧТО, - говорит она.

\- Ну согласись, твои отказы стали просто дурной привычкой еще пару лет назад.

Дайчи смотрит еще какое-то время, прежде чем запустить пальцы в волосы и разлохматить и без того взъерошенные пряди.

\- Сугааааа, - хнычет она. – Хоть ты не начинай.

Суга пожимает плечами, тут же подхватывает сползший плед и закукливается плотнее. Она совершенно не понимает кипиша вокруг этих приглашений. В конце концов, Куроо и Дайчи прекрасно общаются в школе, а в Хогсмиде, куда приходят раздельно, их будто тянет друг к другу магнитом. Они, чаще всего вместе с Сугой и Каем или Бокуто, занимают любимый столик в глубине зала в «Трех метлах», или выносят мозг продавцам в «Дэрвише», или просто гуляют, смотрясь – во всяком случае, по мнению Суги – абсолютно как счастливая и довольная жизнью и друг другом парочка. Почему Дайчи с таким упорством отрицает свою заинтересованность, для Суги загадка, но она пока не готова воспользоваться правами лучшей подруги и безжалостно вытянуть признание. Сейчас ей очень интересно, что придумал Куроо, а еще – сколько примеров успеет решить Дайчи прежде, чем отбросит перо, вскочит с воплем «Ааа ну почему!» и утащит Сугу на квиддичное поле, срывать раздражение на ни в чем не повинных мячах.

Возможно, ни одного.

 

Куроо стоит в галерее, прислонившись плечом к одной из колонн, и смотрит на лужайку, усыпанную учениками, как осенними листьями. Ханамаки, Мацукава и Ивайзуми снова настали на Ойкаву; Веснушка из Хаффлпаффа, Куроо все время забывает его имя, внимает речам маленькой блондиночки и вслед за ней неуверенно крутит палочкой… Суга что-то втолковывает Дайчи, которая закрывается учебником, пытается отползти и вообще отбивается как может.

\- Ну что, решился?

Кай подходит, как всегда, незаметно и встает рядом.

\- Вопрос не в решимости.

Кай хмыкает, но не спорит.

\- А ты?

\- А что я?

\- Не надо мне тут, – усмехается Куроо, потому что Кай безошибочно находит Сугу, которая смеется и хватает пытающуюся вырваться Дайчи за руки.

\- Ты, я полагаю, готов к очередному отказу, - Кай щурится на яркую, залитую солнцем зелень травы.

\- У меня есть план, - немного обиженно говорит Куроо. Хотя планы у него есть всегда, вот только ни один пока не сработал. Так что – да, он готов; но речь о решимости не идет, как и о том, чтобы отступиться. Потому что, думает Куроо, не отводя глаз от Дайчи, как можно отступиться от нее, с ее внутренним огнем, вспыхивающей иногда во взгляде бесшабашностью и низким, грудным голосом; со всем, что не дает ему покоя с того момента, как она села на стул – испуганная, но с упрямо поджатыми губами – и зажмурилась, ожидая вердикта Шляпы, явно готовая поспорить, если ее что-то не устроит. Немного освоившись и познакомившись со всеми, с кем только смог, Куроо писал Кенме под успокаивающее уханье переминающейся с лапы на лапу совы: «Поступай скорее! Тут столько прикольных ребят, один точь-в-точь как наша сова, не поверишь, и девочки тоже ничего, особенно одна…»

Он прекрасно знает, что у Кенмы этот компромат надежно спрятан и ждет своего момента, но ему наплевать – во всем Хогвартсе нет никого, включая преподавателей, кто не считал бы, сколько приглашений Куроо Дайчи отвергла.

 

Портретам жарко, и окна в коридорах распахнуты через одно. Когда за ними темнота, первоклашки опасаются подходить близко, но Дайчи считает, что если какая-то тварь из Запретного леса настолько глупа, чтобы заявиться в Хогвартс, с ней без проблем справятся даже ученики, ну в крайнем случае учителя. Зато так можно отдать дань «обязательной программе»: почувствовать ночную прохладу, вдохнуть запах выпавшей росы, послушать соловья и что там еще… голоса?..

Дайчи оглядывается на дремлющий портрет рыцаря и крадется к окну, из-под которого доносится тихий бубнеж. Осторожно, чтобы тень не показалась в квадрате света на земле, она перевешивается через подоконник и самым громким и грозным своим шепотом шипит:

\- Вы что делаете?! – Куроо вскидывает голову, смотрит прямо на Дайчи и медленно расплывается в улыбке. – По Миссис Норрис соскучились?! - Бокуто накинул на макушку подол мантии и делает вид, что его нет. – Бокуто, я тебя вижу.

Тот вздыхает, откидывает мантию и выпрямляется.

\- А ну быстро забрались обратно! – Дайчи снова оглядывается, проверяя, не появилась ли из-за угла вечно недовольная кошачья морда. Куроо нехотя поддергивает мантию, залезает на дерево и по длинной толстой ветке пробирается к подоконнику, где и садится картинно.

\- Я взошел на твой балкон, о незнакомка, прекрасная, как сегодняшняя луна…

\- Сегодня новолуние, - перебивает его Дайчи. – Ты что, опять астрономию прогуливал?

Куроо вздыхает и спрыгивает с подоконника, тем более что Бокуто уже висит на той же ветке, как никогда напоминая несчастную сову.

\- Ладно, мы пошли, - говорит он, оказавшись наконец в коридоре, и хватает Куроо за руку; но Дайчи делает то же самое, не отпуская.

\- Что вы затеяли? – хмурится она.

\- Ничего, Савамура. Спокойной ночи.

\- Куроо.

\- Позавтракаешь с нами – расскажу, - обещает тот, подмигивает и утекает, как кот, которому надоели хозяйские домогательства.

 

Куроо обожает копаться в книгах Запретной секции. Ну, вообще-то, он многое любит из того, что идет под грифом «запретно», но когда вдобавок можно узнать новое – просто идеальная ситуация. Недаром Шляпа отправила его в Равенкло. О полезном он рассказывает Каю, о прикольном - Бокуто, и давно перестал считать, сколько раз после этих бесед шепотом приходилось держать совень за шкирку и отговаривать «срочно бежать и пробовать, бро, это же офигеть можно!». Последней находкой, однако, требуется поделиться с обоими: она чудесна, безумна и – нашептывает тихий голосок – вполне реальна.

Как и следовало ожидать, Бокуто подрывается сразу.

\- Без метел, бро! Офигеть! Что нужно? Слезы дракона? Левая задняя пятка паукана? Что?

Кай задумчиво перелистывает конспекты по астрономии.

\- А знаете, - говорит он, нашуршавшись страницами. – Уран будет в противостоянии с Солнцем через неделю. В субботу.

\- В субботу мы идем в Хогсмид, - сникает Бокуто. Куроо смотрит на него неверяще.

\- Не ночью же.

\- А, точно! – Бокуто снова бодр и весел. - Так, давайте список, что там нужно. Времени нет!

Ничего из этого Куроо не рассказывает Дайчи, когда та садится напротив и набрасывается на свой завтрак. Видимо, у Хаффлпаффа была утренняя тренировка по квиддичу.

\- Мы собираемся провести один ритуал, - говорит он, дождавшись, пока омлет будет прожеван и запит тыквенным соком. Дайчи приподнимает бровь. – В субботу.

\- Ритуал, - Дайчи задумчиво смотрит на Куроо. – Вы хотите призвать древнее зло?

\- Что? Нет!

\- Наслать на кого-то проклятие?

\- Нет!

Она хмыкает, потом принимается намазывать тост.

\- А звучит зловеще.

Пока Куроо смеется, рядом с ним на скамью плюхается Бокуто. Дайчи ждет.

\- В общем, он не очень сложный, но крутой!

Бокуто кивает с энтузиазмом.

\- Почти все ингредиенты мы собрали, но успех зависит от Урана… который будет в нужной позиции как раз в субботу. Всего один прыжок с Астрономической башни – и дело в шляпе!

\- Чт?.. – подрывается Бокуто, но Куроо успевает пихнуть его локтем, и он тут же захлопывается, хоть и таращится удивленно. А вот Дайчи все-таки давится тостом.

\- Что?!

\- Тише! – шикает Куроо. Ну ладно, может, ему просто нравится ее злой шепот.

\- Вы с ума сошли?! – этим самым шепотом орет Дайчи. – С какой еще башни? Какой прыжок?

Куроо пожимает плечами с самым невинным видом.

\- Заклинание должно подействовать в полете. Или нет. Но результат стоит того, чтобы рискнуть, серьезно!

Бокуто чешет затылок, но молчит. Дайчи размеренно дышит и явно считает про себя, успокаиваясь.

\- Куроо. Я запрещаю.

Куроо улыбается, как бы извиняясь.

\- Я превращу тебя в жабу.

Счет по их магическим дуэлям вообще-то ничья; Дайчи, конечно, может собраться, но и у Куроо есть стимул.

\- Я пойду к директору.

Не пойдет; даже Бокуто не выглядит напуганным.

А ведь Дайчи не нужно говорить – «я сама тебя подстрахую», не нужно придумывать никаких причин, потому что у нее есть один гарантированный способ. Но в темных глазах Куроо видит сомнение; если ритуал для него важнее, отказ ударит слишком сильно, и она к этому не готова.

\- Пригласи меня в Хогсмид, - говорит Куроо, не отводя взгляда. – И обещаю: никаких прыжков с башни.

 

Стоит профессору Флитвику отвернуться, как на Кая начинает сыпаться град записочек. Те, что скатаны в шарик, он даже не разворачивает – на предыдущем уроке было то же самое, и на предыдущем… Куроо, мерзавец, и бровью не ведет, делая вид, что прилежно пишет конспект. Весь Хогвартс знает, что конспекты Куроо удостаиваются внимания, только когда их хозяину нужно изобразить святую невинность.

Один за одним Кай тихонько кидает шарики, сметенные на угол стола, в корзину. Из тех записок, что планируют в развернутом виде, неспешно, как листья с дерева, он складывает кораблики. К концу дня соберется целый флот, и они пойдут на озеро, разыгрывать великие битвы прошлого, потому что Кай любит историю, а Куроо любит «расцвечивать повседневность забавами и магией», конец цитаты.

Конечно, Куроо хочет как лучше. Но Кай предпочел бы делать все в своем темпе.

Оказывается, об успехе Куроо знает не только Хогвартс, но и Хогсмид. Вместе со сливочным пивом им приносят целую горку сахарных сердец, на которых мигают и меняются надписи. Скулы Дайчи темнеют; она явно борется с желанием убивать, и не только взглядом. Куроо радостно хмыкает и тянется к горке; через пару секунд выясняется, что это отнюдь не сахарные сердца, а всевкусности под прикрытием. Пока Куроо пытается отдышаться и запить вкус смолы и горошков черного перца, Суга с довольным мурлыканьем подтягивает к себе тарелку. Удивительно, но ей всегда достаются самые изумительные сочетания. Кай, прищурившись, пытается разобрать сделанные глазурью надписи. Вроде ничего особо страшного – вариации на тему уменьшительно-ласкательных да «я люблю тебя» на доброй сотне языков. Суга, прикрыв глаза, наслаждается вкусами.

\- Осенние яблоки, - говорит она. – Апельсиновая цедра с пряностями! И что-то прохладное, не пойму.

Кай тоже берет одно сердечко и осторожно откусывает.

Ему достается вкус сахарного печенья.

 

Куроо и Дайчи уходят, потому что Дайчи нужно забрать какую-то примочку для метлы, заказанную в прошлый раз. Суга утопает в кресле; она, кажется, окопалась здесь на ближайшие несколько часов. Кай ее понимает и поддерживает: погода не самая приятная, октябрьский ветер и низкие тучи располагают к посиделкам у камина, а не к долгим прогулкам вдоль озера. К тому же, Кай наблюдает за Сугой и слушает, что говорят другие, достаточно долго, и знает, как она любит тепло. Сейчас от нее расходятся волны довольства. С одной стороны, нарушать момент не хочется; с другой, неизвестно, когда еще удастся поговорить без свидетелей. Так что Кай вздыхает и кидается в воображаемую прорубь.

\- Суга?

\- Ммм?

\- Я бы хотел пригласить тебя на бал.

Суга открывает глаза, и Кай снова видит белую ведьму – которая, конечно, знает все о приворотных зельях, но сама никогда их не варит по тысяче и одной причине, хотя без тысячи можно было бы обойтись. Он улыбается, надеясь, что это нормальная его улыбка, а не жалкая гримаса.

\- Вы с Куроо на ЭТО спорили?

Врать не хочется; еще меньше хочется, чтобы его поняли неправильно. Поэтому Кай решает объяснить все как есть.

\- Это было его условием, да. Но только потому, что, по его мнению, сам я никогда бы не собрался.

Суга тянет задумчивое «мммм», изучая Кая, которому очень хочется спрятаться в бокале с пивом.

\- Жаль, - наконец говорит она. Кай моргает непонимающе. – Что не собрался сам.

 

Вытащить Сугу и Кая из «Метел» оказывается нелегкой задачей, но Куроо справляется. Закутавшись в шарфы и вдыхая мокрый, пропитанный запахом опавших листьев воздух, они вчетвером забираются на холм. Склоны скользкие; Куроо протягивает Дайчи руку, и та принимает, держится крепко. Кай улыбается Суге безмятежно, как обычно, но между ними что-то изменилось, вот только Куроо не может понять, к лучшему или к худшему. Он спросит вечером. Скорее всего, Кай не сказал самого главного, а Суга не обращала внимания. Но даже если на этот бал они пойдут не вместе, он далеко не последний… да и после Хогвартса жизнь не заканчивается. Куроо хватает ртом капли – кажется, воздух можно пить, так много в нем влаги – и чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы Дайчи, ускоряя шаги и утягивая ее за собой.


End file.
